Ryouga
Japanese is the main character of the Pokémon RéBURST manga. Personality Ryouga is the kind of person who hates the words "impossible" or "no good" and will freak out and set to prove who or whatever had spoken those words wrong. History Past Ryouga as a child: Ryouga as a child was once seen talking to a mysterious figure in the clouds known only as "Arcades". Arcades knows where Ryouga's missing father is located and would only tell him if Ryouga would become strong. After learning this, Ryouga was determined to become strong so that he could meet up with Arcades and find his father. Current Ryouga first appears in his village where he can be seen taking an exam that will allow him to leave his home and go out on an adventure. While taking a large rock back to his village he encounters a young girl by the name of Miruto that had injured herself by falling off a mountain she was climbing. After hearing her use the forbidden word "impossible", Ryouga tosses her on top of the boulder and takes her back to his village to get some first aid. Later, while Miruto is getting bandaged, Ryouga has managed to pass his test with the large boulder he was carrying. After getting ready to leave his home, Ryouga is given a small box from his grandfather who states that it belonged to his father. Ryouga activating BurstRyouga travels to a small town named Madoro Town (despite Miruto's protesting) where he finds a group with the initials "G.G." on their outfits terrorizing the people living there. He meets a little girl who had her Lilipup stolen by them and chases after the truck it's locked inside of so that he can rescue it. As he battles more of the mysterious group's members, Ryouga is attacked by their commander, Yaza. Yaza, with his powerful weapon that uses the life energy of Fire-type Pokémon, almost kills Ryouga until a smoke bomb thrown by Miruto saves him at the last minute. Miruto tries to tell Ryouga to leave this to professionals, but Ryouga is determined to save the people of the town and goes to fight Yaza one last time. Ryouga pulls out the box he was given by his grandfather earlier and uses them gem inside of it to "Burst", combining him with the legendary Pokémon Zekrom. With this new power, Ryouga easily defeats Yaza, scares off the remaining grunts, and rescues the little girl Yaza had held captive easily. After the villagers thank him and Miruto for helping them and rescuing their Pokémon, the two leave towards a road. Ryouga reveals that he intends to climb the dangerous Mt. Serables so that he can look for his friend, the mysterious Arcades. He quickly learns of a special flower that grows on the mountain on a special day every five years, this day being that day; after learning this, Ryouga and Miruto begin climbing the mountain. Ryouga and the Compass of LightWhile climbing Mt. Serables, Ryouga and Miruto meet Tougo, an oafish mountain climber with a big ego who is also trying to climb the mountain. As all of them climb the mountain, Ryouga and Miruto are attacked by Major Hilgreitz, a member of the Great Gabel Organization. Hilgreitz reveals that he can use Burst and challenges Ryouga to a battle; Ryouga accepts and they begin fighting. The fight seems to go in Ryouga's favor until is revealed that Hilgreitz is immune to electric attacks and he quickly deals a powerful blow to Ryouga. The fight goes on and with the help of Tougo and his Galvantula Ryouga manages to deal a powerful blow to Hilgreitz. The attack isn't enough to finish off Hilgreitz, however, and he tries one final attack on Ryouga, but when Ryouga remembers a time when he was young, Ryouga unlocks his Dragon-type abilities and uses them to defeat Hilgreitz. With Hilgreitz defeated, Ryouga and Miruto find the Silver Drop and Ryouga uses it heal himself and Tougo's injured Galvantula. Sometime later, Ryouga and Miruto meet Yappy, a freelance photographer who aims to expose the evil in the world, and saves him from an angry chef after he ran out without paying his food bill. After getting acquainted with him, Yappy knocks the two into a cliff filled with Darmanitan. As it turns out, Yappy had seen Ryouga using Burst and aims to expose the idea of a "human Pokémon" to the world for his own gains. After driving away the Darmanitan, Ryouga and Miruto capture Yappy to decide what to do with him. That night, Yappy escapes and steals Ryouga's Burst Heart and glove while he sleeps and intends to sell it. Ryouga and Miruto are awakened by a huge blast of lightning; as it turns out, Yappy had attempted to use the Burst Heart to Burst with Ryouga's Zekrom but was only shocked due to a lack of training. They capture him one last time and while Miruto decides to just leave him there, Ryouga opts for him joining them on their quest. This shocks Miruto and Yappy but Ryouga states that he and Yappy are similar because they want to be the best at something. The two untie their new teammate and he offers to escort them out of the forest. Ryouga meets ZekromThe group travels to Free Market City 'Karakuda' where they try on the various items being sold there. After Ryouga saves a child from a pair of fighting Bouffalant, they are invited by the child's grandmother to pick something from her store as a reward. Ryouga finds a plate between the shelves and takes it as his reward. The plate reacts to Ryouga's Burst Heart and once he puts it in one of the six grooves that suddenly appeared, it fires a light that points to a young man. Ryouga tries introducing himself to the person but once they see the plate, now known as the Compass of Light, he attacks them. The young man introduces himself as Hariru, a member of Great Gavel and tells him that the Compass can tell Ryouga how to get to Arcades. Hariru reveals that Arcades had destroyed his village and killed his father; he also states that he wants revenge and reveals his Burst form, a Zorua. The two continue battling but eventually Ryouga falls to the powerful illusions and techniques that Hariru possesses and is defeated. Before Hariru can try to kill him, Miruto protects Ryouga and he opts for taking Ryouga's Burst Heart instead. Luckily, another of the Seven Warriors, Carola, arrives on the scene at returns Ryouga's Burst Heart to him on their boss's orders, the two then leave while promising to return. After being healed, Ryouga and Miruto realize that Yappy had run off with the Compass of Light and go to find him. Ryouga finds Yappy in a village being cornered by Rend, a Boldore Burst Warrior, and attacks him in anger. Yappy easily manages to convince Ryouga to forgive him and Ryouga goes to battle Rend. As they battle, Rend reveals that he had known Ryouga's father, Garyuu, in the past. After being defeated by him, Ryouga is given an offer to become stronger by Rend. Next, the three are seen at Rend's house and is woken up by him so Ryouga can start his training. Ryouga, after doing various tasks, is knocked out by Rend and sent inside of his own Burst Heart in order to better connect with Zekrom. Ryouga travels through the fields of the Burst Heart and eventually finds a young man who tells him that Zekrom has no intention of meeting with him. Ryouga taking Rabine's medalThe two battle each other and eventually Ryouga emerges the victor after saving the boy from falling. The boy reveals himself as the key that leads the way to Zekrom. The gatekeeper boy allows Ryouga to see Zekrom and once the large dragon appears, it welcomes Ryouga. Ryouga and Zekrom begin to converse with each other; Zekrom states that if he gives him his power, evil people will come to harm his friends and family and asks if he wants that to happen. Ryouga replies that he does not want that to happen because he wants to become strong enough to defeat his enemies and protect his allies at the same time. Zekrom allows the boy to uses his powers and Ryouga is awoken from his unconscious state. Ryouga and Rend have a quick sparring match to test Ryouga's new strength and finds out that with Zekrom's abilities, Ryouga has become much stronger. Suddenly, Rend is attacked by a member of Great Gavel, Zengai, and knocked unconscious. Ryouga fights and easily defeats Zengai with his new powers; he sends Zengai flying with his new technique, the Lightning Pāvu. Later, Rend is healed and Ryouga begins to say his goodbyes. Rend entrusts Ryouga with his Burst Heart and Ryouga, Miruto and Yappy go off on their journey. Later, after training with his new powers, Ryouga, Miruto and Yappy encounter a street performer named Rabine sleeping in the woods. After Rabine runs off, they chase him and end up in a small area with a vending machine in the middle. Yappy manages to figure out how to get it to move, revealing a secret passage underneath it. The group goes down the stairs and ends up in a tournament for Burst Warriors known as Burst Heart Survival. There, Ryouga meets several other Burst Warriors along with meeting up with Carola and Hariru again. Using his Burst, Ryouga passes the first round, Suddenly Bottomless Survival, and moves onto the second one. Due to Miruto and Yappy not being Burst Warriors, they are kidnapped by the tournaments navigator, Pauline, and are held for ransom. In the second round, Box Escape Survival, Ryouga is paired up against the young ninja Karuta who has entered BHS to heal his disease-plagued village. Figuring out how to escape the box they are trapped in, Ryouga and Karuta manage to pass onto the next round, "Add-Up-To-Ten Survival. In the third round, "Add-up-to-ten Survival", Ryouga is given the medal labeled 1, marking him as the last to leave their box from the previous round, much to his annoyance. Due to his low number, anyone Ryouga attempts to fight only runs away, much to his frustration. Eventually, Ryouga encounters Dokan, the Garbodor Burst Warrior and finds out that he took Karuta's medal. Furious, Ryouga battles against the rotund Burst Warrior in order to win the medal back. Though a tough battle, Ryouga eventually wins and takes both Karuta's and Dokan's Burst Hearts. Soon after, Ryouga is approached by Hariru who is looking for a fight and the two begin battling. With the new strength he gained from connecting to Zekrom, Ryouga is now strong enough to take Hariru's attacks much easier than he did before. Eventually, when the two become exhausted, Ryouga decides to use his remaining strength to fire one last powerful attack at Hariru. When Hariru attempts to block the attack, he hears the pained screams of Carola for him in the distance, distracting him long enough to be hit by the attack. Hariru emerges from the smoke, staggers, and falls down defeated while Ryouga tiredly looks over him. Ryouga and Fraud battlingHariru, despite the beating he took, manages to get up and defeats Ryouga once more. Hariru takes Ryouga's 1 medal and decides that even though he lost this battle, he must win the tournament and get his revenge. Later, Ryouga is woken up from Rabine who tells him that he was defeated by Hariru. Ryouga angrily shouts at his defeat and accidentally knocks out Rabine in the process. Noticing what he has done, Ryouga takes Rabine's four medal, giving him a total of 12 points and the ability to go onto the next round. In the fourth round, "Seesaw Balloon Survival", Ryouga is paired up against Shin. Despite Shin being a powerful foe, Ryouga manages to pop Shin's balloon and win the battle by using clever momentum techniques. In the final round, Ryouga is paired up against the boss of Great Gavel, Fraud. Wanting to avenge Hariru and Carola for the injustices they suffered by his hands, Ryouga faces him in a sumo wrestling-like match. Fraud proves to be a powerful opponent and nearly defeats Ryouga by absorbing his energy and using it to power his own attack so he can destroy the stage. Even though he was knocked into the water, Ryouga remembers his past and gains the energy to fight again. Having gotten back onto what little parts of the stage remain, Ryouga continues his battle against Fraud and eventually notices his attacks are doing a little damage to him. With the advice of the now-awakened Hariru, Ryouga focuses all of his power into one attack and strikes Fraud. The attack works and Fraud's left arm eventually breaks apart and explodes, turning it back into its previous shape. The two fighters are left exhausted and they both throw one final punch, sending each other into the water below while Pauline begins the countdown to end the fight. She finally finishes the countdown and the match ends in a tie between the two Burst Warriors. Ryouga later wakes up in a bed and finds out results of the last match from Miruto. Ryouga forgives Yappy for his attempt to steal the Burst Hearts during the final round of Burst Heart Survival and releases him from his rope bindings. Joined by Karuta, Ryouga takes the prize money to go and buy medicine for Karuta's sick village. After buying the medicine, Karuta and the others are attacked by a Great Gavel member named Rūkamu. When Rūkamu uses his Burst, no one is able to take him seriously, angering Rūkamu enough to display how strong he is. After Rūkamu sends Miruto off of the bridge, Ryouga is forced to save her, leaving Karuta alone to face the Scraggy Burst Warrior. After rescuing her, Ryouga returns and defeats Rūkamu by sending him flying into the mountains. After winning, the group proceeds to village but, upon arrival, Karuta tells them that he doesn't want to go into the village. After giving his explanation, Ryouga tosses Karuta into the village and gives him words of encouragement, moving Karuta enough to heal the villagers. After saying their goodbyes, Ryouga, Miruto, and Yappy encounter a much taller Karuta again while traveling. Karuta reveals to them that Ryouga's help had allowed his body and mind go through a growth spurt and he joins their group. Not long after, they are attacked by a thief named Rug, who aims to steal Ryouga's Burst Heart and sell it to Great Gavel for money. They manage to defeat Rug and Ryouga lets her join their group, much to the protest of Miruto. Ryouga vs DankeWhile searching for another Burst Heart to fill the Compass of Light, Ryouga finds out about a Strongman tournament held in Kanai Town. Ryouga and Yappy enter the tournament in order to win the second place prize, a Burst Heart. While Yappy is eliminated as early as round one, Ryouga makes it to the finals where he faces Danke, another man aiming to win the Burst Heart to impress the girl he likes. In the final round, an arm wrestling match, Danke uses the Burst Heart prize, a Throh, to face Ryouga in a Burst Warrior arm wrestling game. Danke manages to defeat Ryouga, giving him the Burst Heart as a result until it's stolen by a bandaged man named Sabin. Despite Ryouga's protests, Rug and Karuta chase after Sabin but are defeated in the process of knocking the Compass of Light out of his hands. After catching up, Ryouga demands to know why he's attempting to stop him from reaching Arcades. Sabin answers him by saying he was hired by Garyū, Ryouga's father. Having seen what Sabin has done to Karuta and Rug, Ryouga Burst's and begins to battle the Sigilyph Burst Warrior Ryouga vs AmuDespite Sabin's power, Ryouga continues to attack him furiously, even with attacks that could nearly kill him. Seeing that Ryouga refuses to give in, Sabin turns back to normal and states that Ryouga is just like his father. Sabin reveals to Ryouga that he is an ally of Garyū's that fought Great Gavel with him in the past. Sabin reveals that Garyū sent him to prevent Ryouga from meeting with Arcades and searching for him due to the fact that Ryouga could never have a peaceful lifestyle if he does so. Ryouga refuses to do so, convincing Sabin enough to give his Burst Heart to him and tells him to go meet with Arcades and fight alongside his father to battle the increasingly powerful Great Gavel before taking his leave. Sometime later, Ryouga decides to steal Karuta and Rug's Burst Hearts and go find Arcades alone since he doesn't want to keep putting them in danger. After hoping they will forgive him, Ryouga takes off and proceeds to put the six Burst Hearts into the Compass. Before he can proceed, Miruto, Yappy, Karuta, and Rug all arrive and tell him that they intend on staying with him, each with their own reasons. Hearing that his friends are together with him to the end, Ryouga decides to let them join him. As Ryouga, Karuta, and Rug fill the Compass of Light with Burst Hearts, they are interrupted by three people, Amu, Rovy, and Ganku. The three people introduce themselves as the Three Generals of Great Gavel and turn into their Burst forms, the legendary Pokémon Cobalion, Virizion, and Terrakion. Faced with new enemies, Ryouga, Rug, and Karuta each Burst as well and prepare to fight the Three Generals. Amu picks Ryouga as his opponent and sends Ryouga flying to a mountainous area to fight with him alone. Despite his small size, Amu proves to be a powerful opponent for Ryouga with his speed, power, and relentless attacks. Pokémon On hand Burst As a user of Burst, Ryouga can use many of the abilities of the Pokémon he combines with: his Zekrom. Due to the typing of Zekrom, Ryouga has the ability to use both Dragon and Electric-type powers (although he couldn't originally use Dragon-type moves). As a normal human, Ryouga has immense physical strength, but with the power of Burst, his strength is augmented greatly. On hand 230px-644Zekrom-Activated.png|Zekrom 646 f3.png|black kyurem 250px-716Xerneas.png|xerneas Known techniques *'Lightning Perfect Wave' (Japanese: 電撃完波 Blitz Perfect Wave; read as ライトニングパーヴ Lightning Pāvu) - Ryouga creates a sphere of electricity in his hand and fires it in the shape of beam at the opponent. *'Lightning Spark' (Japanese: 電撃爆裂 Exploding Blitz; read as ライトニングスパーク Lightning Spark) - Ryouga makes close contact with the opponent and creates an energy explosion. It is a risky technique that damages both the user and the target. Names Category:Characters Category:Burst Warriors